


She'll Kiss Your Neck With No Emotion...

by flickawhip



Series: Sweet But A Psycho - Vampire!Nadiya and Family [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F, Vampire Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Michelle gets her first child and Nadiya adds to her family...Vampire AU
Relationships: Michelle Visage/Oti Mabuse, Nadiya Bychkova/Amy Dowden, Nadiya Bychkova/Michelle Visage
Series: Sweet But A Psycho - Vampire!Nadiya and Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529033
Kudos: 2





	She'll Kiss Your Neck With No Emotion...

“Michelle.”

Nadiya calls to her eldest child, glancing at Erin before striding forward, carrying the girl in her arms with little care, placing her on the bed, smiling when Michelle came to join her. 

“She’s all yours…”

She had kissed the girl’s neck, smirking when she fainted before bringing her here but she knew Michelle would enjoy the challenge. Michelle had looked the girl over, then back up at Nadiya questioningly. 

“I thought…”

“No.”

Nadiya turned to leave, stopped only by Michelle’s grip on her wrist, light but possessive. 

“You are sure she wants…”

“Yes.”

Nadiya smiled briefly before adding. 

“Enjoy.”

Michelle had released her arm, turning to take in the girl and smiling, dipping to feed from the girl, tasting her with a delicate bite, pulling back only when she felt the girl fade, feeding her gently from her wrist, taking in the paleness of the girl’s chocolate skin. Oti, it seemed, had not been as brave as she liked to pretend, although she still was perfect for Michelle’s first child. 

Nadiya had returned later, bringing a shivering brunette home, leading the youngling to the blood drawer, feeding her somewhat tenderly, kissing her forehead softly. 

“Welcome home Amy, Lyubov…”

**Author's Note:**

> Lyubov = Love


End file.
